Protection
by Aelred12
Summary: Après le 2.03. Cette mascarade avait trop duré, il fallait y mettre un terme. Mais peut-on tout accepter, tout pardonner ?


_A l'avance désolée pour les fautes que j'ai certainement oubliées... _

* * *

**Protection**

Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et les pas dans l'escalier ne faisait qu'apporter une preuve de plus qu'il n'avait plus le choix, des pas où il percevait nettement une claudication, légère certes mais bien là tout de même. Une preuve de plus que toute histoire avait bien trop durée, et qu'il devait y mettre fin.

Cependant il resta encore quelques secondes attablé ne sachant pas exactement qu'elle était la meilleure technique à adopter ni ce qu'on pouvait bien dire dans de pareilles circonstances. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une voix s'élever après quelques secondes.

-Mme Hudson ? Mme Hudson ?

Aucune réponse. Elle devait être sortie. John retint un soupir un fixant la place ou se situait d'ordinaire le crâne. Le médecin s'était finalement réinstallé dans l'appartement quelques mois après la disparition de Sherlock. Cela n'avait pas été si simple mais quoique que ces lieux lui rappellent, c'était devenu chez lui, et ça c'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait que trop peu ressenti pour ne pas en tenir compte. Le problème du loyer à assumé seul avait été réglé, Sherlock ayant visiblement pris des dispositions pour que sa part soit versée tant que John y logerait, la famille Holmes était visiblement plus aisée qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Mais depuis son retour, il ne comptait plus les fois ou la logeuse s'en prenait à ce foutu crâne, elle avait tenté de le convaincre de s'en débarrasser ou du moins de lui faire rejoindre le reste du matériel scientifique dans les cartons qui s'empilaient dans la chambre de Sherlock mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Et pour tout dire il doutait que Mme Hudson le souhaite réellement, cela lui permettait d'entretenir ce qui avait exister avec Sherlock, au sujet de ce crâne.

-Bon sang... Ou a t-elle bien ou le mettre cette fois. Marmonna l'ancien militaire en parcourant la pièce du regard.

-Elle ne l'a pas touché. C'est moi.

La voix le fit sursauter mais plus que tout lui glaça le sang, il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis près de 3 ans mais il n'eut pas la moindre difficulté à la reconnaître. Il se retourna rapidement craignant une fraction de seconde avoir définitivement perdu toute raison.

Sherlock qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte de cuisine reposa le crâne qu'il avait encore en main. Il n'avait pas fait le tour de l'appartement, et ne savait pas lesquelles de ces affaires avaient été conservées, mais il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver bien en évidence le crâne que Mme Hudson avait toujours détesté et que John avait fini par accepter avec quelques réticentes.

-Content de te revoir. Tenta maladroitement le détective.

-Non... Non... Répéta plusieurs fois John en faisant un pas en arrière visiblement choqué

Sherlock se rapprocha doucement comme s'il craignait d'effrayer davantage le médecin.

John leva les mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger ou pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage.

-Non...Je...

Perdu, le médecin lui se détourna, Sherlock posa une main son épaule pour l'obliger à tourner à nouveau vers lui.

-Écoute, c'est plus compliqué que c...

Le coup parti avant même que John n'ait seulement pu avoir l'idée de l'empêcher. Sherlock, bien qu'il ait parfaitement anticipé une telle réaction ne fit pourtant pas un mouvement pour l'esquiver.

La violence du coup le surprit quand même légèrement. Il avait parfois tendance à oublier que John était un ancien militaire et que sous son allure bon enfant se cachait un redoutable combattant quand la situation l'exigeait, quelqu'un qui ne fallait surtout pas sous estimer.

Pourtant un simple regard sur le médecin lui suffit pour comprendre que ce dernier avait malgré tout, et peut-être inconsciemment, retenu, au moins en partie, son coup. La colère mais surtout la douleur, qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux et qu'étrangement il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître, l'atteignirent encore plus violemment que ne l'avait fait le coup de poing de John. Le détective le vit combattre une furieuse envie de doubler la mise, mais pour le moment et visiblement au prix d'un violent effort, John arrivait à la contenir et se contentait de le fixer durement.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, John n'en était pas encore capable pour le moment, enfin pas sans perdre définitivement le peu de sang froid, qu'il avait réussi à conserver Sherlock lui, cherchait encore quelque chose à dire, et ce simple constat le déstabilisait. Il n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de chercher ses mots, bien au contraire il les avait toujours manié sans aucun mal, peut être même un peu trop bien à en croire ceux qui le côtoyait. Mais là, il ne savait pas... Gérer les réactions humaines, il ne savait pas.

-Comment ? Claqua soudain la voix beaucoup trop grave de l'ancien militaire.

Des explications ? Parfait. Expliquer, voilà quelque chose qu'il savait faire.

-Avec Molly, on avait tout prévu, tout progam...

-Je me fous de ça ! Le coupa violemment John. Je me fous complètement de ton foutu plan !

Cette nouvelle montée de colère de son ami, surpris le détective.

-Mais, enfin... c'est toi qui viens de demander comment j'...

-Non ! Le coupa à nouveau John. Comment, Sherlock ? Comment à tu pu me faire ça ? Pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs, à Mme Hudson ou même à Lestrade ? Comment peux tu te foutre à ce point de ce que les autres peuvent ressentir ?

-J'ai pas eu le choix. Lâcha Sherlock plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par la détresse qui transpirait des mots de John.

-Non... Par pitié ne me sort pas de genre d'idiotie...

-John, c'était …

-Non, tu sais quoi... je m'en fous... N'essaie même convaincre de quoique ce soit... Rien ne justifie ça...

-J'ai juste voulu te protéger, vous protéger. Répondit le détective en baissant la voix.

Le médecin parti soudain d'un éclat de rire qui n'avait rien de moqueur ou d'ironique, juste un rire triste, infiniment triste en fait, bien plus troublant que ne l'aurait été des larmes.

-Je t'ai vu sauter, bon sang. Je t'ai vu mort. Et pas seulement ce jour là je n'ai jamais pu m'enlever ces images de la tête. J'ai l'ai revu encore et encore cette foutue scène, torturé à l'idée de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots pour t'en empêcher... Et ce n'était qu'une mise en scène ! Et non seulement tu as simulé ta mort mais en plus tu as tenu le mensonge pendant trois ans. TROIS putains d'années, Sherlock. As tu seulement une idée, une toute petite idée par quoi, j'ai dû passer ces dernières années ? Au le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour remettre les pieds dans l'appartement ou seulement pour réussir à prononcer ton nom sans effort... ? Ça m'a juste détruit... tu m'a détruis... alors ne viens pas, ne viens surtout pas me dire que c'était pour me protéger... parce que là... là c'est trop. C'est ...

Le militaire poussa un soupir résigné et se pinça les lèvres, comme s'il ne pouvait mettre de mots, ou du moins les bons mots, sur ce qu'il pensait mais reprit rapidement.

-Je voudrais juste savoir, c'était quoi, dis moi ? Hein ? Une nouvelle expérience ? C'est ça, le grand Sherlock Holmes a voulu voir comment ces esprits « simples » réagissent quand ils perdent tout ce qui donnait un sens à leur vie... Parce que je n'avais rien d'autre, tu comprends ça, rien ! Juste...ça, juste cette vie... je n'avais que toi...

John s'interrompit les poings fermés, tremblant de rage, mais au moins satisfait d'avoir réussi à exprimer une partie de ce ressentiment qui bouillonnait en lui. Le mensonge de Sherlock en était responsable mais qu'en partie, John venait de réaliser que cette colère ne datait pas seulement de ces quelques dernières minutes mais était en fait beaucoup plus ancienne, qu'elle avait pris le temps de grandir, de mûrir et avait qu'il fini par apprendre à vivre au point de ne plus réussir à la nommer, c'était juste devenu au fil des mois un état permanent.

Il nourrissait cette colère envers le détective depuis qu'il l'avait vu étendu au sol, il était en colère après ce geste qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter mais en colère aussi du fait que Sherlock ai voulu le convaincre qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur. Personne pas même le détective lui même, n'aurait pu le convaincre qu'il lui avait menti. Personne.

Il lui devait tant, il n'avait rien à son retour d'Afghanistan, rien qu'une pension minable, une claudication psychosomatique et une vie sociale proche du néant. Il ne supportait pas le retour à une vie où il ne servait plus à rien, peut être aussi qu'il était quelque part accro au danger comme lui avait fait remarquer les deux frères Holmes. Peut être...

Mais une chose était sûre, sa collaboration avec l'individu le plus étrange qu'il avait rencontré, avait redonné du sens à sa vie d'ancien militaire, il n'était plus seul, il n'avait plus à attendre que les jours défilent les uns après les autres semblables au précédent, identique au suivant. Il savait qu'il donnait l'impression d'individu tranquille limite pantouflard. C'était si loin de la réalité. Et Sherlock avait été le seul à le voir... avant de tout lui reprendre d'une certaine façon et aussi mélodramatique que cela pouvait paraître. Comment n'aurait-il pas pu être en colère ?

Seulement cette colère ne pouvait se porter sur rien... jusque là. Il avait enfin pu la libérer. Et Bizarrement le fait que cette colère contenue mais aussi ce chagrin étouffant puissent enfin s'exprimer, le faisait se sentir vivant, bien plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été pendant ces trois dernières années.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit. Conclut amèrement l'ancien militaire.

Ces derniers mots firent l'effet d'une condamnation au détective.

-Je pourrais de dire que je suis désolé mais...

-Mais tu ne l'es même pas... Non, bien sûr que tu ne l'est pas. Pourquoi le serais tu ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Non il ne pouvait pas et ne serait jamais désolé d'avoir voulu garder en vie les rares personnes qui ait jamais eu de l'importance dans sa vie.

-Je...ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore là, à écouter tes pseudos justifications...

John traversa la pièce, alors qu'il passait à son niveau Sherlock voulu le retenir par le bras mais le regard que lui jeta son ami lui fit lâcher prise. Sans prendre de temps de saisir de sa veste restée sur l'un des fauteuils, le médecin se dirigea droit vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec violence.

-Il y avait des tireurs. Lâcha Sherlock alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le pas de porte. Trois pour être exact. Un pour chacun de vous.

John s'était arrêté mais lui tournait toujours le dos.

-Moriarty vous aurait tués, ou fait tuer : toi, Mme Hudson et Lestrade. « Trois tireurs, trois balles, trois victimes » ses propres mots » et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher, sauf...

-Ton suicide... Compléta machinalement John en se retournant tout en refermant la porte dans le même mouvement.

Cette constatation lui glaça le sang.

- Bien sûr je clore l'histoire telle qu'il l'avait écrit. Moi mort en disgrâce : quel final !

- Tu le savais ! C'est ça que tu as compris après l'avoir croisé chez cette journaliste.

Le ton semblait moins agressif, la surprise ayant momentanément pris le dessus sur la colère.

-Je savais ce qu'il voulait, oui. Certainement pas le moyen qu'il utiliserai pour m'en convaincre. J'avais tout préparer mais...

-Donc, le coupa John, ce coup de téléphone annonçant que Mme Hudson était blessée, c'était bien toi. Toi qui m'a éloigné, pas Moriarty... toi

Sherlock acquiesça. John avait enfin la confirmation de ce qu'il n'avait fait que supposer. Enfin c'était bien plus qu'une supposition, il en était totalement convaincu C'était la seule explication à l'absence de réaction du détective, qui l'avait autant surpris, qu'irrité. Bon sang, il aurait dû soupçonner quelque chose dès ce moment là, il connaissait suffisant Sherlock pour savoir que le sort de leur logeuse était loin de lui être indifférent, même s'il avait une manière bien à lui de lui témoigner son affection.

-J'avais compris la conclusion qu'il avait prévu. Mais ça ne me donnait qu'un coup d'avance, un seul, c'était insuffisant. Je devais trouver un moyen de disparaître s'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Et ça été le cas. Je me suis donc servi de mon réseau, et Molly m'a aidé à disparaître

-Et tu m'a laissé sur la touche... Constata amèrement John. Tu lui à fais confiance à elle est pas à moi ?

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance et tu le sais... Enfin pas que, j'avais besoin d'un médecin légiste, si j'avais eu le choix je l'aurai tenu à l'écart aussi, mais les liens entre elle est moi étant moins évident... Alors que toi, s'ils soupçonnaient quoique ce soit, tu étais la cible rêvée...

-D'accord, d'accord... S'emporta l'ancien militaire. Peut être, je dis bien peut être que tu pourrais me convaincre que tu n'avais pas le choix, ou le temps de monter un autre plan, que tu as été acculé ou je ne sais quoi. Mais après ? Il n'y avait plus Moriarty. Pourquoi avoir tenu le mensonge ? Pourquoi cette foutue mascarade ?

-Moriarty n'était pas un homme seul, mais le centre d'une immense toile d'araignée. Il avait quantité de complices, de gens qui gravitait autour de lui, prêts à prendre la place. Il ne se serait jamais tué sans ça, voyons. Il devait être absolument sûr que son « œuvre » lui survivrait... La victoire avait bien plus d'importance que sa propre vie. Il fallait a tout prix démanteler son réseau, pour que vous soyez définitivement à l'abri...

-Tu aurais pu avoir besoin d'aide...quoique tu puisses croire... mais bien sûr pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait ! Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de personne, après tout !

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, John. Rétorqua son ami. Sans ça je n'aurais jamais monté tout ça, j'avais besoin de …

Il était difficile pour lui de parler de ça, de sentiments, il avait longtemps vécu comme s'il n'en avait pas. Il avait tout fait pour s'en protéger, beaucoup trop destructeurs. Avouer qu'il pouvait avoir besoin de quelqu'un ou dépendre d'autres personnes, était un effort colossal pour lui, un véritable aveux de faiblesse.

-Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Et ça doit me suffire ? Vraiment ? On va tous tirer un trait sur ces trois dernières années, et faire comme si de ne rien n'était ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas que moi. D'autres on eut à subir les conséquences de tout ce cirque. Bon sang, Lestrade a même faillit perdre son boulot.

-Je sais...

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Non seulement l'inspecteur avait fait appel à lui, un imposteur aux yeux de tous, dans des dizaines d'affaires mais en plus il avait tenté de le défendre après. Cela n'a pas vraiment plus à ses supérieurs. Cela s'était arrangé bien sûr, enfin disons que pour une fois son frère aura servit à quelque chose...

John eut l'air surpris mais avant que Sherlock ne réponde, il avait trouvé de lui même la réponse au comment.

-Bien sûr ! Molly. Elle te tenait au courant.

Ce n'était pas une question mais davantage une accusation.

-Pas tout a fait... Je ne l'ai revue qu'hier. Je te l'ai dit j'ai préféré éviter tout contact avec chacun de vous, il fallait que vous restiez hors de toute cette histoire pour être vraiment protégés.

-Arrête avec ça, je n'ai besoin d'aucune protection. Tu comprends ça ? Je suis un militaire, bon sang !

-Et mon ami... Renchérit Sherlock, lui même étonné d'aborder un tel sujet aussi facilement. Et « Les amis protègent », c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là, John. Non ? Alors je ne vais pas prétendre que c'était une bonne solution mais bizarrement c'était tout simplement la meilleure... Mets toi à ma place et ose me dire que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose !

-Quoi ? Jamais je n...

John s'interrompit, pour la première il venait d'envisager la question sous un nouveau point de vue et cela changeait effectivement la donne. Pouvait-il réellement affirmer que lui aurait agit différemment ? Si on lui avait présenté les choses comme lui les avaient vu jusqu'à là, autrement dit un comportement égoïste et cruel, il aurait bien entendu répondut que non. Mais a la vue de ce qui avait été en jeu, il était bel et bien forcé d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait être aussi catégorique sous peine être malhonnête...

Sherlock senti brusquement qu'il venait de gagner un peu de terrain.

- Non, John. Tu ne me fera pas croire que aurais accepté de mettre qui ce soit en danger. Alors ne viens pas me le reprocher !

-OK, peut être... Concéda John. Peut être... j'en sais rien. Mais il y a la façon de faire, Sherlock ! Non seulement j'ai dû assister à ta « mort » mais comme si cela n'était pas assez tu as voulu en plus tout détruire...Tu as même voulu me convaincre que tu m'avais mentis depuis le début... Qu'est ça pouvait bien apporter à ton fichu plan ?

-Je … pensais que ce serait plus facile.

-Plus facile ? Répéta le médecin. Non... tu n'aime pas la facilité...

-Plus facile pour toi, pour vous. Si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un imposteur, un simple charlatan... Vous n'auriez pas grand chose à regretter...

Cela aurait peut être dû le mettre en colère mais étrangement cela l'attristait plutôt. Sherlock ne se définissait que par et à travers son intelligence hors norme, ce génie incontestable certes mais qui l'avais aussi totalement couper des autres.

-Tu crois sincèrement que les personnes autour de toi, ne sont là que pour ton génie ?

Le regard interrogatif que Sherlock leva sur lui... disait « pour quoi d'autre ? »

-Moi y compris ? Ajouta John qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessé.

-Non... Bien sûr que non. Se défendit le jeune homme. Chaque règle à ses exceptions, après tout... Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il fallait que tu sois absolument convaincus que je t'avais trompé et manipulé.. Si tu n'avais plus la moindre estime pour moi...

-Sherlock... soupira le médecin qui avait peu à peu perdu toute hostilité. Personne, reprit-il, personne ne m'aurait convaincu d'une telle chose... Pas même toi ! Bon sang, il ne s'agit pas d'estime là, tu ne comprends donc pas, on parle d'amitié et on ne casse pas cela aussi facilement. C'est tout aussi puissant que des liens du sang et celui qui cesse d'être un ami ne l'a jamais été.

Il n'était sans aucun doute pas doté des facultés du détective mais John pensait être un assez bon juge de la nature humaine. Il n'avait jamais cru une seconde s'être trompé sur Sherlock. Mais il n'était pas le seul, Mme Hudson en parlait toujours avec un ton maternel et Lestrade l'avait défini comme un grand bonhomme, sans parler de Molly...

-Et que tu le crois ou non d'autres t'apprécient toi et pas seulement le détective. Et c'est précisément ces gens là que tu as blessé.

-Ça n'a jamais été le but de tout ça. Je... je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit...

John n'eut aucun mal à le croire. Sherlock avait bien des défauts mais il n'était jamais cruel, tout du moins pas volontairement. Il n'avait bien évidemment aucun sens de la mesure, des conventions, et pouvait souvent dépasser largement les bornes en bien des matières. Peut être qu'on pouvait juger certaines de ses paroles ou des ses actes cruels mais pas l'homme, pas sciemment. Parfois même, alors que ses propos n'étaient absolument pas ceux qui convenaient, lui il pensait innocemment bien agir, tout simplement parce que c'était la vérité ou alors le moyen de la découvrir... Non, Sherlock était sans le moindre doute maladroit et immature voir infantile mais certainement pas cruel.

-Je sais... Répondit doucement John.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sherlock, un sourire maladroit, peut être même inconsciemment, mais un véritable sourire qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux condescendants ou ironiques, que beaucoup lui connaissait. Non celui là était différent.

-Bon sang, bien sûr que je le sais, répéta l'ancien militaire. Et c'est peut être ça le pire. Toi qui prévois tout, remarque le plus petit détail... tu ne t'es pas rendu compte, tu n'as même pas imaginer les conséquences de cette mascarade. Tu devrais toi aussi te mettre à la place des autres, de temps en temps.

-C'est à dire ? Penser de manière plus « basique » tu veux dire ?

John secoua la tête.

-Imagine un instant comment toi, tu aurais régit si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Sherlock devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment poser la question sous cet angle mais la réponse n'en était pas moins évidente.

-J'aurais frappé plus fort.

John esquissa malgré lui, un sourire.

-Ça, ça peut encore s'arranger, ne me tente surtout pas.

Mais le ton est davantage celui de la plaisanterie. Il ne pouvait pas tout oublier aussi facilement mais la colère sourde qui l'avait secouée se dissipait de plus en plus laissant la place à immense soulagement, à une joie qu'il n'avait que très rarement ressentie.

On venait de lui rendre son meilleur ami... Sherlock était bel et bien vivant. Il fut soudain envahi par le besoin de s'en assurer, et aussi même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et tout en sachant pertinemment que son ami détestait toute marque d'affection, il s'approcha rapidement de lui et avant que le détective et n'est pu faire le moindre geste, le prit rapidement dans ses bras dans une franche accolade.

Le terme d'étreinte fraternelle n'avait jamais signifié pas grand chose dans la famille Holmes, et pourtant ce geste Sherlock le reconnut sans mal et se surprit même à rendre cette étreinte à son ami.

-Ne refais jamais ça. Murmura le médecin après s'être éloigné.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Sherlock en haussant les épaules. Ça ne prendrait jamais une seconde fois, je tr...

Le détective s'interrompit devant le regard chargé de reproches de John. Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse attendue. Il rectifia aussitôt.

-Plus de coup de ce genre, je... on trouvera d'autres solutions.

John approuva d'un hochement de tête satisfait.

-Bien, et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

-On finit.

-On finit ?... On fini quoi ?

-Cette affaire, John.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir, avec Sherlock on passait d'un extrême à l'autre soit, il vous noyait sous un flot de paroles, et cela devenait rapidement compliquer de ne pas décrocher, soit il lâchait quelques mots comme si ceux si expliquaient tout et à vous de comprendre.

-Tu veux parler de ta réhabilitation ? Tenta John. Je suppose que tu a réuni suffisamment d'éléments pendant ton opération de démantèlement...sûrement plus que nous, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

-Ce n'est que la première étape... Mais surtout il reste un détail ou deux à régler concernant le réseau Moriarty.

-Attends, je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de réseau, que c'était pour ça que tu étais réapparut.

Sherlock ne pu que noter la trace de reproche sur la fin de phrase.

-J'ai juste dit qu'il fallait à tous prix démanteler le réseau... pas que c'était le cas. Quant au fait que j'ai décidé de revenir, disons qu'il y avait plusieurs variables à prendre en compte.

Il ne souhaitait pas développer davantage, reconnaître qu'il ne supportait plus de voir les autres courir des risques sans pouvoir intervenir, de voire les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Ou même seulement admettre qu'ils lui manquaient.

-Donc ce n'est pas fini ? Demanda John.

Il choisit de ne pas appesantir sur les dites variables. Si les raisons avaient été rationnelles, Sherlock se serait fait un plaisir de lui énumérer. D'autres éléments que ce soit leur amitié, l'affection quasi filiale qu'il le liait à leur logeuse, le besoin -bien trop humain- des autres... avaient dû peser. Et le médecin savait pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrais pas mieux du détective pour évoquer ce qui était pour ce dernier des paramètres dénués logiques.

-Non, ce n'est fini. Répondit Sherlock. Pas tout à fait. Même si tout ou presque ce concentre en un seul homme : son bras droit, son homme de mains ou plutôt son bras armé. Un rouage essentiel... Tous les autres n'était que des pions. Des pions plus au moins puissant mais certainement pas ou courant de l'ensemble des activités... contrairement à Moran qu...

-Moran ?

-Sébastian Moran, mais peu...

-Attends, l'interrompit de nouveau John. Tu veux dire le colonel Sébastien Moran ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Bien sûr... Enfin pas personnellement non... Mais on a tous plus ou moins entendu parler de Moran en Afghanistan. Fils d'aristocrate, l'un de nos meilleurs d'élite, peut être même le meilleur mais aussi l'un des pires soldats que l'on puisse imaginer. Violent à l'extrême, il a fait courir des risques insensés à ses hommes, seul le résultat comptait, peut lui importait les dégâts même s'il s'agissait de vies humaines... Bref personne n'a jamais su ce qui c'était réellement passé, mais l'armée a fini par le virer, même si cela n'a pas été présenté de cette façon, bien évidement. Enfin je suppose que tu sais déjà tout ça ...

-L'affaire été étouffée par le père, précisa Sherlock, ou plutôt par des relations haut et très bien placées. Et Moran n'a eu aucun mal a retrouvé à emploi à son retour en Angleterre, ses talents n'étaient pas passés inaperçus.

- Moriarty …Comprit John.

Sherlock hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il était convaincu que Moran était l'un des 3 tireurs, certainement celui avait été attribué à John. Mme Hudson et dans un moindre mesure Lestrade étaient plus facile à atteindre, pour John ça ne pouvait être possible qu'à distance... Moriarty ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que sa cible principale s'en sorte, il avait besoin de son meilleur homme.

-Bien sûr Moriarty. Reprit le Détective. Une recrue en or, un homme dangereux, très dangereux sans le moindre scrupule ou remords. Mais surtout, en lui offrant la possibilité d'assouvir cette violence, en lui donnant un rôle de premier plan au cœur de l'action, si on peut dire... Moriarty s'assurait une loyauté sans faille pour ne pas dire aveugle, quelqu'un prêt se sacrifier pour le protéger... ou le venger.

-En résumé tu as maintenant un ennemi presque aussi dangereux que Moriarty lui-même. Un homme qui sans être un génie reste très intelligent, un soldat habitué à la violence, un tueur d'élite qui ne rêve que de vengeance... Et toi tu classes ça parmi les « détails » à régler ?

La dernière phrase oscillait entre irritation et ironie amusée. Sherlock se contenta d'un léger d'épaule.

-Si tu trouve ça trop dangereux, je comprendrais...

-Tu le fais exprès.

Devant le regard qui ce voulait innocent du détective, John développa.

-Soit tu es en train de me resservir des inepties sur la protection, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit le cas, tu ne l'aurais pas présenté de cette façon...

-Soit ? Demanda Sherlock

-Soit, plus probablement, tu utilises sciemment le mot « dangereux » sachant que je ne pourrais pas résister, encore moins après ces 3 dernières années mortellement ennuyeuses, que je te dois, je te rappelle. Enfin peut importe, tu te trompe, Sherlock.

Cette fois le regard que ce dernier posa sur lui était sincèrement étonné. Comprenant qu'il y avait méprise, le médecin s'expliqua.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'a pas besoin de ça... Je veux dire tu n'a pas à jouer sur le coté dangereux pour me convaincre. Il n'y a pas besoin de me convaincre, je ne resterai plus jamais sur la touche, que tu le veuille ou non.

John l'admettait volontiers, l'adrénaline, les enquêtes, le danger tous ça lui avait manqué, mais jamais autant que son ami. Il reprit :

-En fait, si tu dois me convaincre de quelque chose ce serait plutôt de ne pas m'en mêler, et là ça risque d'être compliqué même pour toi.

-Je sais.

-Dans ce cas.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir après avoir récupérés les quelques accessoires et vêtements qui lui avaient servit de déguisement, Sherlock se tourna vers John.

-Encore une chose, dit-il, je dois régler un ou deux choses avant de reparaître officiellement, et... comment dire, si tu pouvais préparer d'une manière ou d'une autre Mme Hudson, sans tout lui dire mais faire en sorte de lui éviter un choc trop violent...

-Et je fais ça comment ? Demanda John.

-Tu trouvera.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Écoute, les relations humaines, c'est ton truc... Beaucoup trop illogiques... Comment veut tu que je comprenne.

John soupira, mais au fond cette attention auprès de leur logeuse le touchait, pour quelqu'un qui pensait ne pas être doué en relation humaine !

-OK. OK, je me débrouillerai, je ne sais pas comment mais je trouverai comme tu dis.

Alors que la porte se refermait sur le détective, John se demanda soudain s'il allait être capable d'en vouloir encore longtemps à son ami, ou même s'il pourrait rester un jour définitivement fâché contre lui, quoique qu'il fasse.

D'accord, Sherlock l'horripilait par moments, et le médecin n'était certainement pas prêt à tolérer ou justifier certains de ses comportements qui pouvaient réellement dépasser l'acceptable ... mais avant tout il était et restait son ami. Et au fond qu'est-ce qu'était un ami, si ce n'est celui qui ne vous passe rien mais qui vous pardonne tout, une personne qui vous connaît bien mais qui vous aime quand même.


End file.
